Aventuras Em Hogwarts
by Pedro Delacour
Summary: Depois que Voldemort morreu, Harry teve filhos, assim como os seus amigos, Albert Delacour, filho de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, é o personagem principal, ele vive muitas aventuras, mistérios, paixões e outras coisas em Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 1: Beco Diagonal

**Aventuras em Hogwarts**

_Capítulo 1: Beco Diagonal_

Albert Delacour é filho de Gui e Fleur, e irmão de Victoire Weasley, Albert puxou mais a sua mãe, é loiro e têm os olhos azuis, Vicki, como gosta de ser chamada, puxou ao pai, é ruiva e tem os olhos verdes, Albert é mais calmo, e gosta de Música Clássica, Vicki é mais agitada e gosta de Rock.

-Victoire Weasley abaixa esse som! Vamos ao Beco Diagonal agora!-Falou Gui Weasley, quando abriu a porta do quarto dela.

-Para quê eu preciso ir? Estou no Segundo ano! Leve aquele pirralho que vai para o primeiro!-Falou Vicki lendo uma revista adolescente.

-Victoirre!-Falou Fleur, seu inglês estava melhorando.

-Ta bom! Mas vamos logo!-Falou ela se levantando e indo a porta, eles saíram de casa e aparataram e desaparataram em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, o bar que nenhum trouxa via, eles entraram, havia ninguém só dois homens sentados a uma mesa bebendo, passaram pelo balconista que limpava copos e pararam em frente a uma parede de tijolos.

-Esse é o famosos Beco Diagonal?-Perguntou Albert, ele nunca vira o Beco.

-Claro que não né seu pirralho! Cadê as lojas?-Reclamou Vicki, logo levou um tapa no braço da mãe, Gui pegou a varinha e tocou em um tijolo, que foi para trás e sumiu, assim como outros tijolos, e foi aparecendo o Beco Diagonal.

-Uau!-Exclamou Albert e logo depois levou um peteleco da irmã, eles entraram no Beco cheio de gente, foram direto para o Floreiros e Borrões, onde tinha muita gente, e uma pessoa dando autógrafos, um escritor de um famoso livro bruxo que Albert leu, compraram os livros de Albert e de Vicki.

-Vamos comprarr a sua varrinha Alberrt!- Falou Fleur e foram direto ao velho Olivaras, onde um velho homem estava pegando uma varinha.

-Estava esperando vocês!-Falou o velho Olivaras, ele pegou uma varinha e deu a Albert, mas nada aconteceu, depois de 3 tentativas, achou uma!-Corda de Coração de Dragão, 32cm, Salgueiro, Flexível!

-Legal! Minha varinha!-Falou Albert olhando a própria varinha.

-Prefiro a minha!-Falou Vicki irônica, e saíram de lá.

-E meu animal?

-Vamos agora!-Falou Gui e entraram em uma loja cheia de animais. –Qual você quer?

-São tantos!-Falou Albert, quando um Gato siamês branco do olho azul fugiu da gaiola e começou a alisar nas pernas de Albert. –Quero esse!

-Ótima escolha!-Falou Fleur alisando a cabeça do gato, pagaram e foram a compra dos materiais de Poções, não tinha ninguém lá dentro, apenas os dois homens que estavam no bar.

-Pai! Aqueles dois homens estão em todo canto!-Falou Albert apertando a mão do pai firme.

-Não se preocupe filho! Eu protejo vocês!-Falou Gui, compraram os materiais rápidos e logo depois compraram o resto, e foram ao bar, onde estava aqueles mesmo homens.

-Ei vocês!-Falou o maior homem.

-O que foi?-Falou Gui já preparada para sacar a varinha.

-Esqueceram do troco na loja de poções!-Falou o outro dando o dinheiro.

-Obrigado!-Falou Gui e aparataram de lá, e deram uma última olhada neles, estavam voltando a beber, e desaparataram no Chalé das Conchas com os materiais.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Expresso Hogwarts

_Capítulo 2: Expresso Hogwarts_

Depois de uma semana das compras no Beco Diagonal, Albert estava arrumando as suas malas para Hogwarts assim como Vicki.

-Mãe! Cadê aquele terrível chapéu pontudo?-Perguntou Vicki do seu quarto.

-Está no seu guarrda-rroupa filha!-Falou Fleur enquanto lavava a louça.

Ela pegou o chapéu, e colocou-o na mala, assim como Albert, que comprara um chapéu bastante pontudo.

-Vê se não espeta o olho de alguém com esse chapéu!-Falou Vicki dando risadas, e desceu as escadas com um malão e uma mochila, Albert ainda demorou 5 minutos e desceu, com seu malão e uma mochila.

-Vamos logo senão perdemos o trem!-Falou Gui saindo da casa com eles, e aparataram, desaparatando atrás de uma árvore, saíram de lá, o Green Park estava cheio, saíram de lá e foram direto ao King Cross.

-Pai onde fica essa estação 9/1/2?-Perguntou Albert vendo a estação 9 e 10.

-Pirralhinho, você não Sabe de nada!-Falou Vicki, e com o carrinho, que tinha o malão a mochila e a coruja, ela correu e passou pela passagem.

-Essa aqui é a estação?-Perguntou Albert chegando perto!

-Sim!-Respondeu Fleur trazendo o filho para perto deles, então fizeram a mesma coisa que Vicki fez, ela estava esperando os pais.

-Adeus pai! Adeus mãe!-Falou Vicki abraçando e beijando os rostos dos pais e entrou no trem.

-Adeus filha!-Falou Fleur e Gui ao mesmo tempo.

-Vá meu filho! E tomara que seja da Grifinória!-Falou Gui desarrumando o cabelo do filho.

-Gui! Ele serrá da casa que chapéu escolherr!-Falou Fleur dando uma tapinha de leve em Gui.

-Eu já pesquisei! Eu posso entrar para Sonserina, pois sou Sangue-Puro!-Falou Albert olhando o pai.

-Sonserina não!-Exclamou Gui, algumas pessoas olharam para ele, mas continuaram se despedindo dos filhos. –Você não vai para Sonserina por que...

-É onde ficam os mais malvados!-Completou Albert.-É melhor eu ir! O trem já, já irá partir!

Albert se despediu de seus pais e quando foi entrar no trem ouviu uma noticia de um garoto conhecido.

-Ei!-Falou Tiago Potter sem as malas. -Teddy está lá trás!-Disse ele apontando para o trem que estava atrás de imensas nuvens. -Acabei de ver! E adivinhem o que ele está fazendo? Se agarrando com a Victoire!

Albert saiu correndo, entrou no trem sem fôlego, e viu a irmã beijando Teddy Lupin.

-Victoire Weasley!-Berrou Albert fazendo os dois se separarem.

-Albert Delacour! O que está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Vicki com as mãos na cintura.

-Vim para ir para Hogwarts!-Respondeu Albert.

-Mas como soube que eu estava aqui com Teddy?

-Tiago Potter!

Nesse momento Tiago Potter aparece.

-Tiago!!-Berrou Vicki indo em direção do primo.

-Vicki se acalme!

Antes de ela estrangular o primo o trem se mexeu, Albert entrou na cabine que estava na frente dele, e foi para a janela e acenou para toda a família, partindo assim para Hogwarts.

Continua...

**_Espero que gostem do segundo Capítulo! Comentem!_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Hogwarts

**Mih Black: Obrigado! E vai Lili e Scorpius sim! E no próximo Capítulo vai ter a relação Teddy & Victoire!**

_Capítulo 3: Hogwarts_

Albert se sentou e olhou para frente, tinha duas pessoas sentadas no outro banco.

-Rose!-Exclamou Albert reconhecendo a prima.

-Albert!-Falou Rose Weasley abraçando o primo.

-Alvo é você?-Perguntou Albert olhando o outro primo.

-Olá Albert!-Falou Alvo Potter.

Eles se calaram, depois de minutos voltaram a conversar falando das quatro casas, quando o trem parou eles já estavam com as vestes de Hogwarts, só fizeram descer do trem com as malas e mochilas, e subiram em um barco, as malas iam ser levadas as Sala Comunais, passaram do Lago,o reflexo da Lua deixava o Lago mais belo, pararam nas margens e desceram entrando assim por um imenso portão.

-Chegamos em Hogwarts!-Falou Albert parando com os dois primos e abrindo os braços.

Entraram no Castelo, várias velas iluminavam o Corredor, um cara grande e barbudo mandou-os entrar em uma sala imensa, não se via o teto muito bem, só o céu, os alunos do primeiro ano fizeram fila e uma mulher começou a chamar e a colocar um Chapéu imenso na cabeça que falava para qual casa os alunos iam.

-Rose Weasley!-Chamou Minerva, a diretora.

-Grifinória!-Gritou o Chapéu Seletor assim que se pôs na cabeça da garota, uma mesa vibrou e ela foi para lá.

-Alvo Potter!

-Hum! Ficaria bom na Sonserina! Mas é melhor... Grifinória!

Alvo suspirou e foi para a mesma mesa de Rose.

-Albert Delacour!-Albert assim que ouviu seu nome subiu uns degrauzinhos e se sentou no banco a diretora no mesmo instante colocou o Chapéu.

-Difícil! É melhor... Corvinal!-Gritou o Chapéu e a diretora tirou uma mesa vibrou Vicki que olhara o irmão ficou de boca aberta, ele se levantou e foi para uma mesa, não havia ninguém conhecido, seus primos todos estavam na Grifinória e só ele estava na Corvinal, após o jantar ele saiu, os seus primos todos estavam esperando ele na saída, Rose, Alvo, Tiago, e sua irmã Vicki.

-Por que você está na Corvinal?-Começou Vicki.

-Devia estar na Grifinória!-Completou Tiago.

-Eu não sei, ta bom! Deve ser por que eu estudo demais!-Falou Albert tentando passar pelos primos.

-Mas você tem tudo para ir pra Grifinória!-Falou Rose segurando-o.

-Eu sei! Mas estou feliz por estar na Corvinal! Agora me deixe passar!-Falou Albert se largando da prima, mas Tiago o segurou pelo braço.

-Eu sei que deve estar triste por estar na Corvinal, mas tudo bem! Seja feliz na sua casa!-Falou Tiago largando o primo, Albert nada falou, segui os alunos da Corvinal até o Salão Comunal, o monitor bateu na porta e o bico da ave abriu, mas invés de sair um pio uma mulher falou.

-Qual o Feitiço que transforma um Animal em Cálice?-Perguntou a voz.

-Vera Verto!-Falou o monitor, a porta se abriu mostrando uma sala enorme cheia de Poltronas e uma estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, Albert subiu as escadas e foi a uma cama, a mala já estava nela, olhou para os lados, haviam várias camas, ele tirou uma gaiola de sua segunda mala que tava o gato persa, ele tirou-o dali e colocou na cama, ele se deitou ao lado da gata e adormeceu.

Continua...

**_Espero que gostem! E não esqueçam de comentar! Basta apertar nesse botãozinho que tem o nome Review!_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Lobisomens

_**Mih Black: Obrigado minha única leitora! Nesse capítulo você verá uma coisa estranha!**_

_Capítulo 4: Lobisomens_

A noite na Torre da Grifinória estava tenebrosa, pois era Lua Cheia, Vicki estava sentada no sofá olhando a Lareira, Teddy tinha saído da Torre bem antes e estava indo na direção da Cozinha, ele adentrou a mesma e não viu ninguém.

-Ora, ora, ora!-Falou uma pessoa no escuro encostado em uma bancada.

-Albert?-Perguntou Teddy tentando enxergar melhor o garoto.

-Sim!-Falou Albert dando dois passos ficando na frente da luz do sol que entrava por uma janela.

-O que faz aqui?-Perguntou Teddy se virando para o garoto.

-Vim pegar algumas coisinhas! Vão fazer uma festinha para os novos alunos e fizeram cada fazer uma prenda, Eu tive que vim aqui pedir comida para os Elfos!-Falou o garoto de braços cruzados olhando o namorado da irmã-E você? O que faz aqui?

-Vim pegar umas comidinha também! Vai ter uma festa para os alunos do Primeiro Ano e sou um dos preparadores, tive que vim bem cedo!-Respondeu ele.

-Passarão 5 minutos calados olhando um pro outro quando um elfo apareceu trazendo uma bandeja cheia de comida.

-Aqui está!-Falou o elfo dando a bandeja que estava coberta por uma tampa, o pequeno Elfo com os trapos saiu de lá quando Albert pegou a bandeja.

-Bom, já vou!-Falou Albert e saiu, outro elfo apareceu trazendo consigo uma bandeja coberta por uma tampa, dessa vez quem pegou foi Teddy e saiu de lá, quando ele passou pela Sala Comunal da Corvinal escutou uma voz e uma pergunta difícil e a porta se abriu, Teddy se dirigiu à um quadro onde estava um mulher gorda.

-Senha, por favor!-Falou a Mulher Gorda olhando Teddy, ela parecia que estava sentada.

-Dedos de Mel!-Respondeu ele e o retrato foi para trás fazendo assim uma passagem para dentro da Sala Comunal, ele entrou e Rose Weasley estava conversando com a prima Vicki Weasley.

-Aquele pirralho é muito chato!-Falou Vicki se virando para a lareira assim que escutou o retrato abrir, Teddy não falou nada, apenas colocou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa onde tinha várias outras bandejas.

-Olá Teddy!-Falou Rose acenando e sorrindo para o garoto.

-Olá!-Respondeu Teddy retribuindo o sorriso e o aceno, e logo subiu as escadas para o Dormitório Masculino.

Na Sala Comunal da Corvinal era diferente, Albert tinha entrado e dando a bandeja para um aluno do 7° ano, ele então se sentou em uma poltrona.

-Agora é sua vez Gordon!-Falou o garoto do 7° ano, um garoto magro se levantou do sofá e foi para outro aluno do 7° ano ele colocou a mão em um chapéu de bruxo e tirou um papel.-Leia!

-Varrer o chão para a festa!-Respondeu ele com uma voz fina, ele se direcionou a uma vassoura que estava encostada na parede e começou a varrer.

-Jason Longbottom!-Berrou o mesmo aluno do 7° ano, um garoto de cabelos negros e magro como o pai se levantou e foi ao aluno que estava com o chapéu ele colocou a mão e tirou um papel. -Leia!

-Pegar mais lenha para a lareira!-Leu Jason com a voz parecida com a do pai. –Mas como vou fazer isso?

O garoto do 7° ano não respondeu ele olhou para Jason e para a janela.

-Eu vou com ele!-Berrou Albert.

-Não! Você já cumpriu a sua prenda!-Falou o garoto que estava segurando o chapéu.

-Mas é muito perigoso!-Berrou mais uma vez Albert.

-Ta vá!-Respondeu o garoto que chamava os nomes, eles não se precipitaram e saíram.

-Como vamos fazer isso?-Perguntou Jason.

-Irei chamar a minha irmã!

-Como?

Albert foi até o Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Você não é da Grifinória!-Exclamou a mulher.

-Não diga! Eu só queria chamar a minha irmã e o namorado dela!

-Nomes!

-Victoire Weasley e Teddy Lupin!

O retrato se virou revelando a Sala Comunal, Albert não entrou apenas gritou os nomes e eles saíram.

-Preciso de vocês!-Falou Albert.

-Para que?-Perguntou Vicki.

-Precisamos pegar lenha para a lareira.

-Mas on... Na Floresta Proibida?-Exclamou Vicki.

-Sim!-Respondeu Jason de cabeça baixa.

Os dois concordaram e saíram do castelo indo para a Floresta Proibida.

-Temos que pegar logo! Hoje tem Lua Cheia!-Falou Teddy quando adentraram a Floresta e Vicki o abraçou de lado. –Não se separem!-Era tarde demais o nevoeiro tinha separado eles, Teddy e Vicki enfim estava sozinhos, olharam para os lados vendo se não tinha ninguém e tinham certeza.

-Que tal aqui?-Perguntou Vicki olhando nos olhos dele e com as mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

-Se quiser!-Respondeu ele, Vicki não se precipitou e beijou-o, os dois ficaram ali se beijando no meio da Clareira de Hogwarts, no meio da Floresta Proibida, onde tinha as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Albert e Jason tinham se separado, Jason encontrou a cabana do Guarda-Caça e naquele momento estava tomando chá com o cara grandão barbudo auto-denominado Hagrid, Albert estava sozinho sem ninguém olhou para os lados procurando a irmã.

-Vicki!-Gritou ele tentando chamar a irmã, mas ela estava bastante longe ainda beijando Teddy, Albert então escutou um barulho.-Quem ta ai?-Perguntou Albert sacando a varinha e apontando pro nada, não ia adiantar de nada, pois ele não sabia nenhum feitiço. –Apareça!–Ele escutou um uivado e olhou o céu a Lua Cheia tinha aparecido, ele sabia que tinha Lobisomens ali. –Apareça!-Repetiu ele apontando a varinha para onde vinha o uivado, escutou o uivado mais próximo e alguém correndo, então apareceu, ali, na frente dele um verdadeiro Lobisomem com aquele pelo todo e tinha sangue entre os dentes, o Lobisomem começou a se aproximar de Albert, e Albert e se afastar dele, quando bateu em uma árvore, ele tava perdido, então o Lobisomem o atacou fazendo ele gritar.

Continua...

**_Obrigado Mih Black, que está sempre lendo a minha fic e mandando reviews, você que está lendo a minha fic, mande um comentário logo, e espero que gostem!_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Lobisomens parte 2

_**Mih Black: Não nesse capítulo, mas no próximo vai ter uma pista de quem é!**_

_Capítulo 5: Problemas com Albert_

Vicki e Teddy pararam de se beijar e escutaram um grito familiar.

-Albert!-Berrou Vicki e saiu correndo, na Cabana eles também escutaram o grito.

-Essa não! É o Albert!-Falou Jason saindo da Cabana.

-Fique aqui! A irmã deve cuidar dele!-Falou Hagrid colocando Jason para dentro.-Deus abençoe o garoto!-Falou Hagrid antes de entrar na cabana.

-Eu sabia que não seria uma boa idéia!-Falou Vicki escutando o grito, ela estava chorando as lágrimas escorriam e voavam com o vento, quando o grito parou, eles escutaram um bufo e passos, quando chegaram em Albert, ele estava com o rosto mordido e estava sangrando muito, seu pescoço estava cheio de sangue, junto com seu rosto.-Albert!!-Gritava Vicki balançando o corpo do irmão, fazendo com que ele acordasse, dizendo que era brincadeira, ela chorava muito sua lágrimas caiam no rosto sangrento dele, Teddy pegou a varinha e falou algumas palavra e fez o corpo de Albert flutuar.

-Vamos! Devemos levar ele a Ala Hospitalar!-Falou Teddy andando com Vicki, foram até a Cabana pegaram Jason, que estava com uns gravetos, ele foi até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal e entrou na mesma com as lágrimas caindo.

-Cadê o outro pivete?-Perguntou o garoto que falava os nomes.

-Se tivermos sorte agora ele deve ta na Ala Hospitalar!-Falou Jason colocando os gravetos em cima de uma mesa. -Não escutaram os uivos não?

-Quer dizer que...?-Perguntou o garoto que segurava o chapéu.

-Sim! Ele foi mordido por um Lobisomem!-Respondeu Jason ainda chorando, todos ficaram espantados de boca aberta, na Ala Hospitalar Madame Ponfrey uma velha senhora cuidava dos ferimentos de Albert.

-Ele foi ferido gravemente! Continua vivo, mas acredito que o garoto virou... Um Lobisomem!-Falou a curandeira falando a palavra Lobisomem meio sombria, logo depois a porta se abriu e a diretora Minerva Macgonagall adentrou a Ala.

-O que aconteceu aqui? O faxineiro Filch me falou que um garoto estava aqui!-Perguntou a diretora olhando os presentes.

-É sim diretora!-Respondeu Vicki olhando o irmão.

-Meu Merlin!-Exclamou Minerva colocando as mãos na boca olhando os ferimentos no rosto do garoto. –Acho que devemos chamar os pais dele!

-É melhor! Meus pais irão entender!-Falou Vicki alisando a mão do irmão.

-Vocês são irmãos?- Perguntou a diretora

-Sim!-Respondeu Vicki olhando o irmão, ela dormiu lá ao lado do irmão, no outro dia Fleur e Gui aparecerão junto com a Diretora, Fleur correu rapidamente até o filho chorando.

-Meu filho!-Falava Fleur o tempo todo abraçando o corpo do filho.

-Eu não acredito que meu único filho virou um Lobisomem!-Falou Gui não acreditando.

-Nós faremos de tudo para que ele nem o outro Lobisomem desconhecido ataquem outros alunos, o amigo dele Jason Longbottom já prestou queixa!-Respondeu Minerva, nesse exato momento estava acontecendo aulas de Herbologia, Neville andava pela sala e viu uma cadeira vazia.

-Esse lugar aqui, é de quem?-Perguntou Neville para todos ninguém respondeu. –Jason fale!

-De Albert Delacour! Aquele garoto que falei! O que foi mordido por um Lobisomem!-Respondeu Jason ao pai, muitos outros alunos olharam para Jason assustados e de boca aberta, eles sabiam agora que havia um Lobisomem-aluno na escola.

-A Floresta Proibida agora está interditada!-Falou Minerva na hora da janta. –Existe um Lobisomem lá! Esse mesmo mordeu um dos nossos alunos foi mordido! Albert Delacour Weasley! O pobre garoto do Primeiro Ano da Corvinal agora é um Lobisomem! Mas não se precipitem! Tudo ficará bem! Nas noites de Lua Cheia iremos colocar ele na Floresta!-Falou ela e fez a janta aparecer e todos comerão.

Uma semana após a Lua Cheia, na tarde daquele mesmo dia, Minerva estava na Ala tratando do assunto, enquanto Teddy e Vicki estavam no Pátio conversando em relação à Albert.

-Acho que meu irmão não vai agüentar muito tempo! Vai aparecer caçadores bruxos e irão matar ele!-Falou Vicki abrando Teddy.

-Não pense nisso! Hogwarts é muito protegida! E não deixará isso acontecer!-Falou Teddy tentando acalmá-la, eles, passarão o resto da tarde ali, saíram já de noite, passarão pelos Corredores e viram a Lua Cheia aparecer.

-Albert!- Gritou ela e os dois saíram correndo chegando enfim a Ala, Albert estava se contorcendo, gritando.

-Victoire!-Gritou Minerva chamando ela.

Vicki no mesmo estante foi até ele, mas não conseguiram, Albert começou a crescer sem parar, os dentes cresceram e o nariz virou um focinho, ele começou a ter pêlo e ficou na forma completa, uivou e saiu da Ala quebrando a porta e uivando, pessoas que passavam saíam correndo gritando, Hogwarts era perigosa.

-Albert!-Gritava Vicki correndo atrás do irmão, mas ele pulou a janela quebrando algumas telhas de um telhado de uma janela e quebrou o parapeito de uma e enfim entrou na Floresta.

Continua...

**_Espero que gostem e comentem, e Mih Black a minha única leitora, obrigado pelos comentários!_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Vampiros em Hogwarts?

_**Mih Black: Você vai descobrir depois, aqui vai mais um mistério, o do Lobisomem e esses estão ligados um com o outro! Fique atenta com tudo para poder saber quem são!**_

_Capítulo 6: Vampiro em Hogwarts?_

Naquela mesma noite, Albert adentrou o Castelo, suas roupas rasgadas, fazia seu peito aparecer, suas calças, estava totalmente rasgadas, ele havia colocado elas antes de entrar no Castelo, não queria entrar lá nu, muito menos quando os Professores e Monitores estavam revistando os Corredores, mas ninguém estava nos Corredores, todos dormindo, apenas Albert perambulava pelo castelo, nem os Fantasmas estavam passando por lá, os quadros estavam dormindo, alguns roncavam, e outros quando ouviam passos acordavam e reclamavam com Albert, totalmente perdido, adentrou uma porta, estava muito escuro, quando tochas iluminaram, era o Corredor do 3° andar, olhou para o lado e viu uma gigantesca porta, sabia o que podia haver lá, seu tio Harry lhe contou sobre o Cão de três Cabeças chamado Fofo, ficou ali parado, não tinha muitas forças para andar, talvez o Faxineiro Filch aparecesse por lá, ou talvez a gata velha dele, mas não aquele velho faxineiro não apareceu, finalmente resolveu ir lá, andou lentamente e mancando, a porta estava fechada, então desistiu e voltou, andou muito até ver o Retrato da Mulher Gorda, que roncava mais alto do que o retrato de um velho que estava perto em cima do retrato da mulher, não sabia como os outros quadros ou os Grifanos dormiam com aquele barulho, andou mais um pouco e com dificuldade subiu uma escada que levou até uma porta sem maçaneta, bateu nela uma vez, fazendo um grande barulho, que podia qualquer um do Castelo acordar, mas ninguém acordou, a boca de uma águia abriu, ela estava no meio da porta e fez uma pergunta:

-Transfiguração pode estudar o que?-Perguntou a voz, Albert soltou um suspiro de alivio, só de tarde da noite que tinha perguntas fáceis.

-Transfigurar objetos e animais!-Falou cansado, a porta abriu e ele adentrou, a estátua da velha Rowena permanecia intacto no mesmo lugar, subiu as escadas do Dormitório Masculino e entrou no mesmo, viu Jason ali deitado dormindo, viu várias embalagens de Feijões de todos os sabores, parecia que todos ali dentro haviam se divertido, menos ele, se deitou por fim em sua cama, tentou dormir, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Jason balançou ele um bom tempo, abriu os olhos e viu a claridade que tomou conta do Dormitório, não escutou o que Jason falou, estava muito cansado, na noite passada, assim que entrou neve caia, quando se levantou rapidamente, olhou pela janela e viu várias pessoas se divertindo na neve, o Campo de Quadribol estava todo cheio de neve, hoje haveria jogo, Corvinal contra Sonserina, pelo jeito não haveria aula, foi uma neve inesperada, tirou sua roupas rasgada, e foi tomar um belo banho, saiu já com suas vestes Corvinas,com um cachecol de cor Azul e Bronze, sua luvas e sapatos para neve, correu para a saída, ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes, quando chegou no Pátio todos pararam de brincar e olharam Albert, parecia que ele era totalmente diferente, sabiam que um Lobisomem estudava em Hogwarts, alguns pais não aceitavam aquilo e queriam que o garoto fosse expulso de Hogwarts, mas Minerva não fez nada, deixou Albert lá, a final Lupin havia estudado lá e era Lobisomem, claro que ninguém sabia, ele se sentou em um banco vazio, e com um olhar vazio, todos se afastaram dele, com muito medo, o único que chegava perto dele era Jason, seus familiares e os Professores, na sala ele ficava sozinho, mesmo em salas, onde as cadeiras eram juntas todos preferiam ficar em pé do que sentar e acabavam levando bronca do Professor, Albert voltou para o Corredor, mas agora com Jason.

-Meu pai me falou sobre esse Corredor, seus tios vieram aqui e encontraram um Cachorro de Três Cabeças!-Falou Jason engolindo em seco.

-Não tenha medo Jason!-Falou Albert entrando no Corredor e fechou logo depois, foi para a porta gigante que havia ali, quando alguém abriu a porta, uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos entrou na sala, trajava vestes da Grifinória, Albert ficou olhando-a.

-Você é o Lobisomem?-Falou a garota quase gaguejando.

-Sou sim!-Falou Albert se decepcionando.

-Não ligo para isso!-Falou ela, Albert e Jason se entreolharam boquiabertos, estavam espantados.

-Sou Paris! Paris Hagrid!-Falou ela com seus olhos castanhos olhando Albert

-Hagrid?-Perguntou Jason ainda boquiaberto. –Eu pensei que Hagrid não tivesse uma filha!

-E não tem! Sou adotada e ele me colocou esse nome!-Falou ela rindo.

-Sou Jason Longbottom!-Falou ele sorrindo

-Filho do Professor Neville!-Falou ela sorrindo divertida. –E você Lobisomem?

-Albert Delacour Weasley!-Falou ele com um sorriso belo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou ela de braços cruzados.

-Queremos ver o que tem aqui dentro, meu tio Harry, me falou que tinha um Cão de Três Cabeças!

-Harry Potter? Meu pai já me falou muito sobre ele e Fofo!-Falou descruzando os braços e indo para a porta. –Mas Fofa não ta aqui! Já que a Pedra Filosofal foi destruída, ele ta guardando alguns cofres em Gringotes! Meu pai emprestou!-Ela falou tirando a varinha do bolso. –Alohomorra!-Um barulho de porta abrindo ecoou pelo Salão e os três entraram, logo depois Paris fechou a porta, não tinha absolutamente nada ali, tinha um Alçapão no meio da sala, foram até ele, e o Alçapão de abriu, Jason se afastou um pouco tremendo, quando uma silhueta negra subiu, abriu as capa que por dentro era vermelha, o rosto era pálido e sorria com dois dentes caninos mais pontiagudos que o normal, ele abriu a boca avançando para eles.

-Lumus Solem!-Gritou Albert apontando a varinha para o Vampiro, a varinha fez uma luz solar aparecer, os três fecharam os olhos e o Vampiro entrou no Alçapão, saíram correndo e foram, para a Cabana de Hagrid.

-Pai, pai!-Gritou Paris perto da casa, entrou e se deparou com o pai fazendo Chá.

-Minha filha o que foi?-Falou Hagrid com sua imensa barba já meio branca.

-Tem... Um Vampiro!-Ela falou tomando fôlego.

-Não acredito! No Corredor do 3° andar?-Ele perguntou tirando as luvas.

-Sim! Saiu do Alçapão onde estava Fofo!-Falou Albert que já tinha tomado fôlego.

-Vou avisar a Minerva!-Falou ele tirando o bule da lareira e colocando em cima da mesa.

-Pai, já temos um Lobisomem...

-Lobisomem!-Interrompeu Hagrid, olhando Albert. –Não me preocupo com isso, mas Vampiros são muito perigosos!

Não fizeram mais nada, saíram rapidamente e foram para a Sala da Diretora, subiram uma escada em Caracol e entraram em uma porta, Minerva estava ajeitando papéis e os quadros olharam para eles.

-O que foi Rúbeo?-Perguntou Minerva olhando os outros.

-Diretoras têm Vampiros em Hogwarts!-Falou ele em um tom sereno.

-Na verdade só vimos um!-Falou Jason levantando a mão.

-Mas aonde?-Perguntou ela se levantando.

-No Corredor do 3° andar, onde guardavam a Pedra Filosofal, saiu do Alçapão.-Falou Paris, um pouco cansada.

-Acho que devemos avisar os alunos!-Falou ela acenando a varinha, fazendo os papéis serem guardados em um armário.

-Mas não conte sobre o Vampiro, apenas que não devem entrar lá!-Falou Hagrid, calmo.

No dia seguinte, no Salão Principal, onde o teto fazia cair flocos de neve, mas sumia antes de cair em cima dos alunos, Minerva se levantou da sua cadeira e foi para frente, onde antigamente Dumbledore falava os avisos, e fez todos se calçarem e olhar ela.

-Um aviso, para todos que gostam de perambular pelo Castelo de noite! O Corredor do 3° andar está restrito para todos! Os Professores irão investigar o que há nele! Agora se sirvam!-Ela falou calma e serena, logo após terminar o banquete foi servido.

Continua...

_**Mih, obrigado por pedir, e quero que todos que lessem essa fic comentem! Tem muitos Mistérios nela!**_


End file.
